


Honesty

by GoldenQueenx



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Love, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 02:01:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12784539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenQueenx/pseuds/GoldenQueenx
Summary: Regina realizes that Gold is her happy ending. / Request by G: Please write a story of Regina and gold after Robin left with merian that Regina realized after the talk in the car with gold that he is her happy ending and not Robin, the scene with belle didn't happen belle didn't find the dagger but instead the dagger brought her to Regina and she found them together "red handed"





	Honesty

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I do not own anything OUAT.
> 
> _Request by G (golden desire) Please write a story of Regina and gold after Robin left with merian that Regina realized after the talk in the car with gold that he is her happy ending and not Robin, the scene with belle didn't happen belle didn't find the dagger but instead the dagger brought her to Regina and she found them together "red handed"_
> 
> Set during 4x12.
> 
> **Rated M for smut.**
> 
> I'm not good at writing Belle, but I tried my best. I did not tag this with her and I will not tag it since this is for the GQers and might potentially hurt a few RB shippers to read.
> 
> Also! Sorry for the delay! I usually work on prompts in order of when inspiration hits. Thank you for being patient!

Gold's words had echoed through her head for the past two hours. She had all but said her goodbyes and come straight home to her apple brandy that awaited her. Take his happy ending, what a silly notion; She thought bringing her glass to her lips and downing it quicker than it should have been. Clearing her throat she poured herself another and tried to get her hand to stop tingling. The feeling of his hand on hers hadn't wavered even when Robin kissed her before going over the town line — she had thought it would fade but when it didn't she convinced herself that it was just receiving a hint of kindness from her former master and teacher.

When Robin walked over the town line, when she felt her eyes burn from tears, they hadn't been for the true love she had lost despite everyone's notions or thoughts on the matter. They were because after his lips left hers, she realized something - something that had never crossed her mind until today.

Her happy ending with Robin didn't play out all because of Rumplestiltskin. Not in a sense of him turning her into the Evil Queen or a bad choice on her part to pick revenge over love — no — it didn't play out because her heart belonged to the imp. But of course, hadn't he been the one who believed in her when no one else had? Hadn't he cared as much about her revenge as she? And when it came down to it, they could use one another to get exactly what their hearts desired.

The images of her past came flooding in as she downed more of her brandy, eyes stinging from her world currently tilting on it's axis. She couldn't stop the trembling that started at her lips and moved down through her frame to her legs.

Regina shook her head as one sentence repeated over and over again in the back of her mind, her heart thudding so fast it felt as if it were threatening to jump out of her chest and make her chase it to the one person who could lay claim to it.

_I love Rumplestiltskin._

* * *

"I just, uh, didn't expect this to be here." Belle admitted to Henry, eyeing the gauntlet with suspicion. She could remember the day that Rumple had traded it for her life, the day she believed him to truly care for her enough to trade something this powerful for a maid — it had been a pentacle in her falling for the beast even more than she already had in the first place.

But this, this object here in Storybrooke, still in his shop only made doubt prick at the depths of her mind. Even if she knew, truly knew that he had tried his best in showing his love for her — she couldn't shake the suspicion that the battle with darkness was something more ongoing than not, despite all of her efforts to pull him to the side in which was better for him - better for their life together.

"Are you sure?" The voice of Rumplestiltskin's grandson shook her from her thoughts.

"Huh?" Belle asked absentmindedly, trying but failing to pry her eyes away from the object in her hands.

"You don't want help cleaning up the mess. It's my fault after all."

"Nonsense." Belle's hand dropped to her side, her grip on the gauntlet tight as ever. "I will clean it up."

Henry gave her one of those smiles that made her wish she had a child, one that was as well mannered and kind as he always seemed to be. She watched the boy dart out of the back room and into the main shop, followed shortly by the sound of a door closing. Knowing he had left, she turned on her heels and took in a deep breath. This object could lead anyone to someone's greatest weakness and even if she felt it were wrong, felt like she was betraying Rumple's trust — she set out to find exactly what was his weakness, hoping it would be her - what she didn't know was that her hope was for naut as his weakness wasn't for the former maid.

* * *

She could feel his presence before she saw him. Magic poured from Gold's frame like delicious vibrations coursing through her limbs, dancing along her skin, almost buckling her on the spot.

"Why did you call for me, Regina?" He clasped his hands in front of his frame like a gentleman as he stood there in the doorway near the stairs of her vault. In truth he had other things to attend to and this having happened was delaying the inevitable. She kept her back to him as she tried to find the best way she could possibly go about this. The thought itself had sent her reeling — she had no idea what it would do for him.

"We need to talk, Gold."

He adjusted himself on the spot, leaning against the stone. "What about?"

Shaking her head, she took in a deep breath before turning on her heels and gripping the edge of the dust lain vanity behind her. It had been hers from the Enchanted Forest, but the curse brought it to her vault — and she needed the strength of her past self in order to say what needed to be said. "I-" She curled her fingers, nails trying but failing to pierce the vanity. "Come here."

"Regina,is this really-"

"Just shut up and come here. This is important."

He closes the space between them, his right hand coming up to worry at his bottom lip with his forefinger and thumb. Regina finds it hard to pull her eyes from the action, her brain on overdrive and her will to admit what she knew now to be true had begun to fade. "Do you remember that talk you and I had hours ago, in my car." Finally bringing her sights up to his eyes, she watched him nod slowly — patiently. "Well...It made me think, really think and I-You see—I came to realize...Oh fuck it." She brought her arms up to rest behind his neck as she leaned in, eyes searching his — allowing him time to push her away but he didn't, instead the look on his face was a mask, hiding all emotion behind it. Her chest felt heavy, frame buzzing with anxiety, but the second her lips claimed his and he let out a groan against her mouth — she felt light, lighter than she had in years.

Gold's right hand slid into her hair, while the other reached around to rest on the small of her back, pushing her flush against him. His lips danced against hers, moving in a fluid motion as they both tasted and teased the kiss swollen skin, teeth tugging on lips, tongues writhing. "Rumple, Rumple..Do you love me?" Regina sighed out, hot breaths hitting his skin, only to claim his mouth once more in the same passionate kiss as before. He didn't answer and that caused her to search for something in their lip lock, a hint at his feelings on the matter..."Rumple..we should have done this years ago.."

"It couldn't have worked." He groaned, both hands now sliding along her back down to her ass, gripping and pulling her against him before he claimed her mouth with his, tongue slipping out to tease her upper lip.

"Rumple, Rumple...do you love me?" His eyes caught hers, hands coming up to rest on either side of her cheeks, her palms gripping his wrists as she felt something in her chest ache in fear of his response.

"What do you think, Regina?"

She felt a tear slide down her cheeks at the sight before her eyes. Gold had let the mask slip, his true emotions shining through on his features, the sight causing her heart to feel as if it had ignited - a Phoenix set ablaze. He pulled her mouth back to his then, hands sliding down her body to grip her thighs and pull her up onto the vanity. His hands gripped the hem of her pencil skirt and yanked it up high around her waist before guiding her legs apart, wide enough for him to stand between. When he broke their kiss, he placed his hands on her hips, eyes searching her features. "Keep going." Her voice was breathless as he hands gripped his long coat with an immense amount of strength, as if she were scared he would transport himself halfway across town should he think she didn't mean what she had said.

"Are you sure?"

She nodded, eyes wide and her hands trembling. "Of course I'm sure. Are you?"

"Regina..." He began but the second he saw worry etched it's way along her face, he reached his hand up to grip her chin, bringing her gaze level with his. "...I have been waiting for you to come around. If I knew the talk we had would bring you round to this, I would have done it earlier." That caused a smile to work it's way onto her kiss swollen lips.

Dipping his hand into the pocket of his coat, he gripped his dagger and brought it between them. Using the blade, he reached down and cut off her silk panties with a smirk on his face. "How romantic." Regina commented sarcastically as a chuckle rose up from her chest, she shifted as he pulled the fabric away from her and tossed them onto the floor of the vault. Then with a flick of his wrist, his clothing and dagger left their sight and appeared upstairs; folded and stacked neatly against the only surface that didn't have as much dust on it.

Gold reached out his hands, gripped her underneath her thighs and pulled her closer to the edge of the vanity. Her eyes sought out his heated flesh, mouth falling open as soon they set on it. Reaching out a shaking hand, she gripped his erect cock and began to pump it slow at first, keeping her wrist still until she looked up at Gold through heavy lashes, when she began to twist just a little as she worked him in her hand. His tongue slid out to coat his lips in a sheen of saliva, pupil dilated, his chest rising and falling as his breath had turned more into panting. "Regina..." He groaned, his eyelids closing, head tilting back.

"Yes?" She purred, pressing chaste kisses to his chest before wrapping her lips around one of his nipples and sucking, her tongue flicking the nub as it hardened.

He didn't answer, instead he pressed a finger between her legs and groaned upon finding her already wet. "Put your hands behind your back." She did as he asked, leaning back just slightly. He inserted one finger into her core, eyes drinking in the expression that formed on her features - her head titling to the side as he added a second digit, slowly pumping them in and out of her. "What do you expect to happen after this?"

"Huh?" She asked, her head beginning to cloud as he began to swirl the pad of his thumb in circles against her clit, in response she began to move her hips to further the friction.

"I think you heard me."

"I-" Heat radiated from where his thumb was currently moving against her and she felt her stomach clench, the tugging low in her belly reaching new heights.

"Let me tell you what will happen, Regina." He waited a beat but she didn't reply, only made a noise that would surely need to be repeated seeing as it made his cock twitch and throb with need. "You will be mine." She mumbled a mmhmm beneath her breath but he ignored it, the corners of his mouth pulling back into a smirk as he brought his lips to her breasts, kissing the pliable flesh before bringing himself close to her own mouth. "Do you understand me?" She nodded vigorously and to that he began to quicken his movements, feeling her legs begin to shake the closer she came to the edge. "Cum for me, Regina..."

She felt her breath halt in her throat, her legs wrapped around the back of his own as all of her muscles went taut, brows furrowing and then finally - the tugging low in her belly relented, her mouth opened and gasped in cool air as her body shuttered, one of her own hands gripping Gold's wrist for comfort. "Ssssshhh-fuck that was-fuck" She felt her hips jerk at his ministrations before he lifted his hand and brought it to his lips to lick them clean.

His eyes closed as he savored the taste of her on his tongue. She scooted herself closer to him, wrapping her hand along his heated flesh to begin pumping but he caught her wrist before she could. "I need to be inside you. Are you ready for me?" She nodded and placed her hands up on his shoulders, lifting her legs up higher to rest nearest the bottom of his ribs. He reached for her then, the fingers of his right hand slid down the side of her body before gripping her ass while his free hand began to guide himself to her core, he pressed against it before-

"Oh fuck, Gold." Regina hissed as he plunged as deep as he could into her with one swift movement, her legs pressed firmly against his flank as she adjusted to the size of him. He allowed her that much, a moment or two to get used to the feeling before he began to move. His thrusts began slow, became shallow, then the second she began to move with him, he sped up. He hadn't intended to last long, not in the slightest - especially considering he had dreamed of this moment many many times over. He wrapped his arms around her frame completely pulling her against him, his mouth claiming her throat as his hand titled her chin up. He nipped, sucked and licked at the skin before putting the hand that had been at her chin into her hair while the other held her close at the small of her back, his mouth biting into her shoulder the second the warning signals began to rise in his frame.

"Gold-"

He had thought his name was a mention she was close, he had thought she wanted him to forget the rhythm and reach his climax at the same time as her. "Fuck Regina, you're so wet. So warm, so-" Gold could feel it, his hips pumping himself into her in a bruising fashion, one of his hands moving from her back and gripping the thigh, lifting it higher. The sound Regina let out caused his hips to jerk and stutter before picking back up, thrusting into her with abandon.

"Gold, I-" She closed her eyes, wanting to forget the figure standing in the doorway.

The hand in her hair pulled her mouth back to his and he kissed her with such fervor, such passion that Regina reached her second orgasm, her chest stuttering against his, head tilting up, eyes shut and she could have sworn she called his name again only to have it be drowned out but her name dripping from his lips as he came deep within her, his thrusts only furthering the warmth that filled her core. When she could think, finally coming down, her hands gripped his shoulder blades and she said his name again, only this time with a look of apprehension on her features. "Gold. We-We have company."

He could barely think, let alone give a shit about any company that could find their way down here. Before he tilted his head though, he imagined Emma standing there all doe eyed and grossed out but what he found instead was Belle, mouth open in shock and tears staining her face. "Belle..." He was aware that he was currently growing soft inside of Regina, he was also aware of the cum slipping from her core and onto the table. The evidence, he hoped, hidden by his current naked-oh bollocks. Swiftly, he pulled back his hips allowing himself to slip from Regina completely before flicking his wrist. His clothes appeared on him, dagger missing and Regina was currently standing instead beside of him with her panties in tact and skirt corrected on her legs.

Regina lifted a hand to her hair, noticing it hadn't been fixed neither had the substance collecting in her panties. Shaking her head, she looked from Belle to Gold, awaiting the screaming match to begin and the begging as well as the pleading.

"I-I found this in your shop." Belle lifted the gauntlet, the dry streaks on her face not being able to dry due to the fresh ones falling as she stood there. "Do you remember the first time you saved my life? You traded for me. I thought I... I saw something in you, something good. Well, I found that gauntlet today. And that's when I...I used it to find what matters to you. I thought when I stepped into this vault and the dagger was on the floor that it was leading me to your love for power but the second I realized it had been on a pile of your clothing..the gauntlet was pointing down the stairs - not at the dagger.."

"Y-Y-You don't understand.."

"No. You told me that gauntlet could lead you to... to someone's weakness, to the thing they loved the most. Well, you know where it led me, Rumple? To this. To you and-and her!" Belle raised the dagger then, holding it up as if her life depended on it. "And you know, Rumple, you should have told me. You didn't have to hurt me like this.."

"Belle, I-It's complicated. Hand me the dagger."

"No! I want you to leave Storybrooke...Rumplestiltskin.." The last was said with a broken voice as she tried with all of her might to will the tears away. "You will leave and nev-" But her words were cut off the second Regina rounded on her, hand raised and fingers squeezing in the air - magically applying pressure to Belle's throat so she couldn't finish that command. She wrenched the dagger from Belle's hands, then let her go, a brow cocked in her direction to dare her to even try to get the object back. Belle just stood there, hands at her own throat, a look of shock in her eyes at the fact that Rumple hadn't stopped Regina from doing what she had done.

"Here." Regina waited until the dagger was back in Gold's hands before uttering the next line. "You're staying. She can get over cheating like anyone else can."

"Belle-"

"I don't want to talk to you. Or even speak to right now. The day will come when we do, but it won't be in this vault where I just saw you and -"

Belle turned on her heels and bounded up the stairs, heading for the one place she could seek comfort after such a betrayal, the library.

"Are you okay?" Regina asked, moving closer to where Gold stood. She watched him nod slowly before locking his eyes with hers.

"Finally, we can admit it to ourselves and stop pretending."

_The End._


End file.
